


Solar

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Inspired by Twitter, Living Together, Romantic Fluff, author self projecting onto rinko bcs in this house we kin, kind of ?? but also inspired by my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "Then, she remembered Hagumi’s warmth."(or: the one where Rinko compares Hagumi to the Sun.)
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Solar

**Author's Note:**

> my gf is literally the sun and i saw that exact same post on twitter AND i'm rinko kinnie so you know how this fic was written.

Rinko didn’t know exactly how did she start being unable to stop thinking about Hagumi. She thought it was because of a post on Twitter about someone’s girlfriend being the Sun, then it wouldn’t leave her head. She remembered Hagumi’s smile, so bright that it was almost blinding and almost hard to look at directly. 

Then, she remembered Hagumi’s warmth. The way she always seemed like she was having a fever after playing softball or the way her body remained warm despite the cold showers. It was a delight at night, Rinko couldn’t avoid thinking. Feeling those warm arms hugging her from behind, like a blanket, was an effective way for her to feel protected.

Hagumi was the Sun and Rinko was all the other planets, tirelessly orbiting around her. Rinko was the moon, reflecting her lover’s light, a weak copy throughout the night. A wonderful romance, wasn’t it? The Moon and the Sun — and as the latter was setting, Hagumi entered the house, all sweaty and jumping around, as usual. As the Sun set, Rinko knew that, unlike the celestial bodies, she wouldn’t allow them to be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think about my self projecting!


End file.
